The future she never expected
by Clo-chan
Summary: Not much before the GT, Bra is preoccupide for her brother's depart to space, and is in crisis. This brings her to argue with everybody in the family. She so goes in the Mirai world to try to stop his brother in that future, but she doesn't find what she


*** The future she never expected ***

By Clo`

Starring: Bura and Mirai Bulma.

Type: Family/angst 

@ What if Bura lives for an other timeline, expecting to find better then what she has, but finds out that she doesn't even exist? ... @

- I HAVE ENOUGH OF IT!!! 

Bura screamed. 

- I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!!! 

She closed her door, in front of her mothers face. 

In that period, she was always angry. She was nervous for every thing. By the way, knowing that his brother was going in the space, without knowing were exactly, was a valid excuse for being nervous. She was always key-locked in her room. 

Bulma was preoccupated. If she tries to do something _more_?

- Don't worry, Bulma.

Vegeta said, in an unusual sweet tone.

- She will be ok. She can tolerate most of things. She's part Sayan...

- Maybe you're right...

Said Bulma. 

- But she's part human too...

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

- Ugh! 

Bura collapsed on her bed.

- Wh-y???

She cried.

- If only I could see... hip... see what would happ-ehn-en if he don't go... I could tell him to sto-hep-p...

{{see...}}

{{...what would happen...}} 

- I---I CAN! I Actually CAN! Mom's Time machine!

Bura ran out, and entered the Time Machine. 

- Bye Mom... I'm going to a better place...

She pressed the start button and disappeared.

She had a sense of nausea, then she stopped. 

-Here I am... in a better place...

She came out of the Time Machine.

What she sow was terrible.

All the houses were destroyed.

No one was there. 

A rat passed by, she screamed. She heard her scream echo for a long minute.

- W-Where am I?

She asked herself.

Tears were coming down form her cheek. 

- I can't believe it!

A ki ball fell down at just 2 meters from her. 

She screamed.

She looked up, shocked her head in fear. 

- No... 

It was 18. The mother of on of her best friends. The beautiful 18, that she always admire, was destroying all the city, in company of this black haired guy, that seemed to be the famous 17. 18 looked at her with an evil smirk. 

- We got a new doll, here. 

- And a really cute one too...

Said 17.

- Oh, stop it, brother. she's just a child. It's not useful for your purpose... 

- It doesn't matter. Just don't kill her now. We don't have anything to do after it.

Bura tried to run away, but was stopped by a ki ball.

- Eeeeeck!!!! 

She screamed. 

- Let her run. We'll play a little...

18 whispered. 

Bura ran to a rock, but that rock was destroyed. 

She screamed. A ki ball was too close...

A warm hand touched her.

- Who...?

She was under a big rock, that seemed familiar. 

- Home? It can't be...

- No, girl... that's not your home. It's the house once known like Capsule Corporation.

- Mom?! 

Yelled Bura.

- I'm Bulma Briefs, dear. What's your name?

- Mo--- I... I'm Bura. Bura Bri---

- Hm?

- Bura Bri...en. Brien.

Bura looked at her Future-mother. It was old... stressed. Her hair wasn't perfect like always and she had all her face lined. Her hands were destroyed. All with scars... 

- Bura? What a beautiful name. You know? I wanted to call my second child like that. 

Bura watched he deepley.

- "Wanted"? Why? Didn't you have a girl?

Bulma made a little sad smile. 

- No, dear. I couldn't. My husband was killed some years a go by that cyborgs that attacked you. 

- Are they the cause of all this?

Asked Bura.

Bulma looked perplexed. 

- Where did you live for all; this years, honey? In an other world? They destroyed all cities! 

She said.

- Hear. Take this, it will worm you up...

Bulma give Bura a warm tea.

- Thanks.

Bulma was drinking her tea, but her already ruined cup fell by her hands. 

- You... you have...

She looked at her necklace. 

- It's my necklace! I had it when I was young! I give it at my son...

- And Trunks give it to me... 

- How do you know my son's name? Are you his girlfriend?

Asked Bulma.

- I didn't know that my son wouldn't renounced to have a girlfriend, even at this conditions...

- No! I'm not his girlfriend. I'm ... I'm his sister... 

- Oh GOD! 

Bulma said.

- You are _my_ daughter ?!

- Yes... I... I came by an other time line... mom...

- Oh! You... you are so beautiful!!!

Bulma's eyes were full of tears.

- O! You look like your father! 

She cried.

- Uhmg... 

Bura said, just not cry. 

- I love you already...

Said Bulma.

- I love you too.

But at that moment, a ki ball destroyed the roof of the house. 

- Eeeeeek! 

They both screamed.

17 and 18 stepped towards them.

- Bulma Briefs! Finally, we see again!

Said 18.

- And you have company I see...

Said 17.

He grabbed Bura's arm.

- Hi, sweety! So we meet again...

- Leave her alone!

Screamed Bulma.

- Mom!

- Uuuh... This is your daughter? I didn't knew that you married an other man... after Vegeta, I mean.

Said 18.

- I wouln't marry an other man for anything in the World! 

Screamed Bulma.

- Never mind. It doesn't matter what's her genealogy...

Said 17.

- 17! She's just a kid, let her go!

Said 18.

- Oh, please! Just let me play a little! I don't have fun by years! 

- True. Well... just don't exaggerate. I want to kill it.

- Oh, I don't mean to KILL it. 

He kissed Bura.

She pushed him away.

Her power was minimum. 

- Huh! She thinks she can defeat me?! What a stupid girl! 

Said 17 laughing. 

- C'MON, MOM! 

She yelled and take Bulma's hand.

They were at the Time Michine.

- Come in! Hurry!!!! 

Screamed Bura. But Bulma didn't move.

- Hurry! 

Yelled Bura, with tears in her eyes, already thinking of what Bulma wanted to do.

- No, honey. This is my home and I'll die here. Now GO! 

- NO MOM!

Yelled Bura.

- Well, it seems I didn't educated good my daughter. If I tell you to GO you GO! 

Bura smiled in tears.

- I love you Mom.

- I love you too, honey. 

Bura closed the door quickly, for not think of what she was doing.

She pushed the start button, crying.

- I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU

**Woooooooosssssh!**

She came out of her time machine.

- Honey!!!

Screamed Bulma.

- MOM!!!

They hugged each other.

- Mom! I'll never do that again! Never!!!!

- I Wish it so much, honey!

Vegeta and Trunks came towards them.

Bura hugged both.

- I love you so much! All of you! 

She said.

- And it'll be like this for ever.

End


End file.
